


And it’s for my heart that I’ll live

by Amalas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coma, Emotional Hurt, Hospitals, Implied Accident, Injury, M/M, Support, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/pseuds/Amalas
Summary: Oikawa remembers their lighter days, their days of childhood and feeling free.He remembers how strong Hajime has always been - and how strong he always will be - as he waits for Hajime to wake up.





	And it’s for my heart that I’ll live

Down the hall the vending machine hums, mixing with the muffled voices of the nurses and their shuffled steps on dull linoleum. Sparse fluorescent lights illuminate the corridor in a dim gloom. Everything seems distant and lost in reverie.  
An odd atmosphere in contrast to Tooru, running on thin nerves and cheap hospital coffee for two days now. The empty coffee cup in his hands is long useless. Turned and switched between restless fingers until the thin plastic budged and snapped.

Outside the cool hospital it’s the lazy afternoon of a late summer. Warm lights, the smell of dried flowers and dusty roads and the natural buzzing of a peaceful summer day. A huge cherry tree nestles up against the hall window, allowing sunbeams through its thick crown to dip the hallway in green, golden, soft light, blending with the atmosphere inside to form an underwater like world. Surreal. A world that abducts Tooru and slowly lulls him in.

He rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes. Through the bottom hung window the smell of summer wafts in and for a moment casts away the sterile scents of floor cleaner and medicine. It awakens memories of lighter days and long past summers of his childhood. Thoughts and pictures rotate in Tooru’s head, commingle with each other and form new.

It was the summer before their school enrolment when Hajime’s parents borrowed a caravan and took him and Tooru on a holiday road trip for several days. A time full of adventure and freedom; a time full of new experiences and new impressions.  
The camper clattered along dusty dirt roads, where wide cornfields lined the way. The corn was growing high and yellow, the air heavy with the smell of freshly mowed hay. Detached houses, enwrapped in the strong colors of summer, stood barely visible between tall grass and green.  
They passed the last camping ground miles ago. Hajime’s father decided without further ado to take a sharp left turn on a narrow bumpy road to stop their vehicle at a small glade surrounded by tall grass, flowers and greenwood. One side opened to a seemingly endless field of bright sunflowers. Their camp for the night.  
Tooru sat down at the steps of the caravan, taking off his shoes. The thick and lush grass tickled his bare feet. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and curled his toes into the cool green. After the long car ride this was exhilarating.  
When he opened his eyes again he saw Hajime working his way through tall grass to the sunflower field. He jumped up and dashed over to catch up to him. The sunflowers were the biggest they had ever seen, taller than them, stretching their beautiful heads towards the evening sun. Hajime’s mother showed them how to pick out the seeds and eat them.  
Holding a handful of sunflower seeds in their hands the boys beamed at each other, proud and bright. He had only ever bought sunflower seeds from the supermarket before. Emotion spread through Tooru’s chest. A feeling of joy and pride. A feeling of adventure. Satisfied with this new knowledge and Hajime by his side, Tooru had no fears about ever getting lost in the woods. They could survive in the wild.  
The setting sun made them run from the sunflower field to the woods to use the last sunlight of the day to explore the hefty coppice.  
Armed with a branch Hajime beat a path through stubborn plant. Full of exploratory spirit they made their way further into the woods. Here the ground was soft and thick and overgrown by jungle like plants. The hot air hummed with the buzz of a thousand insects.  
A forest magical and alive, the origin of old tales and the place for new adventures. They came up with colorful stories as they played around the trees and lost themselves in their fantasy. The voice of Hajime’s mother calling them for dinner burst their bubble and brought them back to reality. Woken from a dream.  
The sun had disappeared behind the sunflower field and only then did Tooru notice how dim it had become under the rich trees. The camp wasn’t far away and Tooru could see the light of their caravan blinking through the green. But he thought he could feel the magic of this place and suddenly he felt small. He reached out to take Hajime’s hand, which was warm and steady, squeezing once to reassure Tooru he was there and guiding him out of the forest into the warm and bright glade of to their safe camp.

Hajime had always been there.  
Always strong.  
Always reliable.  
And now he looks too small and too pale, lying in a hospital bed that seems too big for him. When Tooru had grabbed his hand to hold it tight and Hajime close, there had been no reaction.

“Craniocerebral injury.” The Doctor had said, voice soft and handshake firm.  
Tooru sat there, hands folded in his lap, and nodded along to the Doctor’s words as his mind tried to form the right questions. Her coat was perfectly white and starched. Everything was clean, bright and professional. Too clean for the mess Tooru’s life had just turned into.  
They had to perform surgery and place Hajime in an artificial coma. For how long, who knew?

Tooru shakes his head, as if this could dispel the memory of Hajime’s lifeless hand. Not lifeless, he thinks, comatose. He can wake up. He will wake up.  
Hajime is strong.  
Always has been.  
Always will be.

Tooru crumples the rest of his coffee cup as he leans forward and lets his head sink between his legs. If only he would wake up soon.  
“Oikawa Tooru?” A voice startles him out of his thoughts. Tooru blinks up to a young nurse smiling at him. “You can come in again, the ward round is over”

Hajime is strong, Tooru thinks, as he tosses the cup into the next bin. Always has been, always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE DIES!!! HAJIME MAKES IT!! HE WAKES UP AND WILL RECOVER FULLY!!!


End file.
